Running into your arms, breathless
by brit02
Summary: Alternate ending- how i think it should have ended. one shot. R&R please! p.s. the title is from Taylor Swift's song for Haiti "breathless"


**Hey guys, I was just watching this show again after years of not seeing it…and its as awesome as I remembered ;]**

**However, ive always been angry with the ending, so here is how I think it SHOULD have ended…**

**Its from San's POV btw…**

**Disclaimer: the characters aint mine**

I was lying on something soft, like new down. It was so comfortable. I could lie here forever. I realized that not only was I lying on something soft, someone warm was holding me. He felt so right, and I knew that I never wanted to leave his arms.

As I became aware of these things, Ashitaka started to wake me. "San, San, look." I groggily opened my eyes, and saw green. There was green all around me.

I gazed into Ashitaka's eyes, startled. The last thing I remember was the Forest Spirit's body coming towards us, and Ashitaka's arm tightening around my waist. I felt so safe…

As I gazed into his eyes, I saw what I had already suspected. His eyes reflected his love for me, and, scared of my own growing feelings for him, looked away. He did not need to know I felt the same way. Suddenly uncomfortable, I jumped up to see this new world that had been created.

The destruction laid by the Forest Spirit's search for its head had left a barren wasteland, a place where no living thing could ever grow again. But yet, there was a blooming forest and everywhere was green. Even the damn woman's Irontown was covered in the fuzzy green stuff.

Ashitaka and I ran to edge of the cliff, and looked at this new world of ours. However, I felt no peace.

"Even if all the trees return, it won't be his forest any more. The great Forest Spirit is dead now." I said.

"Never. He's life itself." He replied. "He's not dead, San. He's here right now trying to tell us something. That it's time for both of us to live." He stared at the palm of his hand, marveling at the scar there. It was a remnant of his curse, his curse which brought him here, into my life.

I looked away from him, heading to my brother wolves. I needed to figure out my feelings now.

I still felt hatred for the humans- they were the whole reason that the Forest Spirit was dead, Mother, The Boars…I cannot find it in my heart to forgive them for that.

However, he was different from the others. He wanted the forest and the humans to live in peace, side by side. In the battle, he had never chosen a side; he tried to prevent everything in the first place. I could not bear the thought of him leaving me, but he needed to be with his people.

I had to come to terms with the fact that I have fallen in love with this man, this human, and never be with him.

I needed to tell him.

I jumped onto my brother's back, and looked at Ashitaka. "Ashitaka, you mean so much to me." If only I could tell you how much. "But I can't forgive the humans for what they have done."

"I understand. You'll go live in the forest, and I'll go and help them rebuild Irontown." He looked at me one last time, and walked off. I nudged my younger brother to lead us back home, and turned one last time to look at Ashitaka's retreating back. I found he was gazing after me with those soft, gentle eyes of his, and I found I could not contain myself.

I leapt off of my brother's back, and ran to Ashitaka's warm embrace. His lips covered mine, his tongue sliding along my lips, forcing them open. Our tongues entwined, and we tasted each other. We finally broke apart, gasping. "I'll always be near." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. We embraced one last time, then he left, jumping on his elk. **(A/N: I don't know how to spell his elk's name, so bear with me please!) **I watched him leave, feeling a tugging on my heart as he raced to join his people.

"Let's go home, brother." I declared as I jumped back onto my brother's back, enjoying the feel of his soft fur under me. I buried my face into his fur, inhaling the familiar scent as he loped back to our forest home.

**Ok, yeah, I know, I didn't really change much. I kept the dialogue, and everything was pretty much the same except the kiss. I always thought that the movie always lacked some closure concerning Ashitaka and San. I mean, come on! The "I care about you a lot" and "I'll visit" crap really wasn't cutting it. Hope you enjoyed!! R&R please!!**


End file.
